Ziro the Hutt
Ziro the Hutt was a Hutt crime lord and one of Jabba the Hutt's uncles. He was a brother of Zorba the Hutt. After he helped Count Dooku in a Separatist plot to kidnap his own nephew and son of Jabba, Rotta, he was arrested and taken to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. He was later rescued by the bounty hunter Cad Bane and his team. Starting out as a loan shark on Sleheyron, Ziro moved to Coruscant to pursue a bigger career. He did, however, adopt the tattoos, headdress and jewels of wealthy Sleheyroni Hutts. He eventually became a vigo of the criminal organization Black Sun, and had a tattoo of its symbol. He used a rundown tower that used to belong to the Lantillian Spacers' Brotherhood as his personal base. The tower was transformed into a gaudy-looking pleasure palace. During the Clone Wars, Ziro ordered the murder of fellow Black Sun vigos, though his IG-86 assassin droid, KRONOS-327, failed in this task. Shortly after KRONOS-327 reported his failure, Ziro was approached by Senator Padmé Amidala at his palace on Coruscant, when she tried to reopen communications with the Hutts, as they believed that the Jedi had abducted Jabba's son, Rotta. In reality, Ziro had struck a deal with Count Dooku to kidnap the child as part of a plot against his nephew. When the Jedi sent to retrieve Rotta died, the Order would have no choice but to bring Jabba to justice and Ziro would gain control of the Hutt empire. He attempted to dispose of Amidala, but was ultimately apprehended by Republic troops led by C-3PO and put into custody. Via holocomm, he was forced to confess to his nephew of his part in his grandnephew's kidnapping. Furious at his Uncle's treachery, Jabba vowed to have him punished severely. Ziro gets released from prison. During a raid on the Galactic Senate, bounty hunter Cad Bane commanded Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to release Ziro, who was being held in the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center. The Hutt was released via Palpatine's orders to save several the Senators' lives, whom Bane and his team had captured as ransom for Ziro's escape. After Ziro was picked up by 3D, Bane demanded payment, claiming he "didn't work for free." Later, when the Jedi Council was seeking information on the Nightsisters after the attack on the Sedawan, Ziro was held captive in his own palace by Asajj Ventress. He was rescued by two Jedi, but was also confronted by Ros Lai at the same time, whom Ziro owed a debt. The Jedi agreed to cover Ziro's debt and give Ros Lai transport off Coruscant in exchange for a data chip containing intercepted Nightsister transmissions "Ziro is Jabba's greedy uncle. His greed drove him to kidnap Rotta the Huttlet, and Padme. He is sent to prison for that. He is broken out by Cad Bane the bounty hunter." Category:Star Wars Monsters Category:Hutts (Race) Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Molluscs Category:Aliens Category:Villians Category:Males Category:Animated monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters